Bubsy the Bobcat vs Sash Lilac
Bubsy the Bobcat vs Sash Lilac 'is a what if episode of death battle featuring Bubsy from the eponymous games and Sash Lilac from Freedom Planet Bubsy vs Lilac.PNG|ZDogg S 'Description Freedom Planet vs Bubsy the Bobcat which of these sonic clones will come out on top 'Interlude' Wiz: Video games there fun and addictive but sometimes somebody comes up with a brilliant idea that other people are goingt to try and cash in on Boomstick: And these two are famousley and infamousley known for copying sonic ''' Wiz: Bubsy Accolaids Prince of purrsonality '''Boomstick: And Sash Lilac who is likley the only galaxy trail character you know Wiz: Im wizard and he's boomstick and its our job to anylyse there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! 'Bubsy' Wiz: The woolies an alien race bent on stealing wool and fabric Boomstick: That sounds stupid Wiz: It is and realy nobody cared about them except for one feline named Bubsy who just so happened to have one of the biggest piles of yarn balls the woolies have seen so they stole all of it from the bobcat Boomstick: And naturally he was pissed so he literally fought his way through hordes of aliens just to get all of it back Wiz: And afterwards he just thought of himself as a hero of sorts for saving his own yarn supplie as well as the entire earths supplie of yarn from the woolies Boomstick: And after that he went on several adventures pretty much just trying to be hero and it actually works out for him Wiz: Thats beacause Bubsy is actaully quit the fighter he can take out his foes by jumping on top of them like every other character from a platformer game Boomstick: But he can also just grab his enimeis and beat the shit out of them in a typical cartoon cloud of dust and its also a good time to mention he glide apparently Wiz: Bubsy's jump can also somehow cause an explosion Boomstick: How the hell does he do that Wiz: Well while it may be a stretch bubsy could possibly be hitting his foes with enough force to ignite the nitrogen in the air Boomstick: Yeah yeah science whatever anyways bubsy comes equipped with several powerups and items like the ballzooka a nerf gun that can actually kill his foes it can even kill foes that can resist bubsy jump attack with just one shot Wiz: For comparison Bubsy can destroy a car with a sinlge stomp Boomstick: Damn were was this thing my childhood i mean all my friends would be dead if we had a nerf war but still a nerf gun that can kill think about it Wiz Wiz: Bubsy also carries smart bombs wich has a large blast radius and somehow they dont hurt Bubsy Boomstick: think of them as portable screen nukes aside from those Bubsy also carries around atoms which can blow up entire walls ' Wiz: Bubsy can also gain temporary powerups to increase his ability's the shadow tshirt makes him intangible to enemies effectively allowing him to avoid damage while somehow still allowing Bubsy to damage his enemies and even more interesting Bubsy can use hammerspace to pull objects out of nowhere like his items and even random cartoon objects like bombs that are powerful enough to send people flying and sometimes there even disguised as normal objects like corndogs he also has portable holes which allow him to teleport mostly for avoiding danger '''Boomstick: And the invincibility tshirt makes him impervious to damage and allows him to kill most enemies with a single touch ' Wiz: And not to mention that he even has a powerup that turns him invisible and even a diving suit that allows him to swim and even has an air tank that not only allows him to breath for extended periods but he can also release's some air from it to propel himself into enemies '''Boomstick: But this guy is a total pussy pun not intended but this guy dies in one hit Wiz: Well actually thats just a gameplay mechanic there have been multiple instances in witch Bubsy has survived stuff that would instantly kill him in gameplay such as getting crushed by a stone structure as well as struck by lighting to no effect survived a fall so high that he literally crashed through the ground and got back up like it was nothing Boomstick: Well holy shit i didn't think he had it in him Wiz: He also survived getting caught in a water current that sent him into a metal hatch he even left an impression of his whole body in it and assuming its made of steel witch can withstand up to 40000 psi this would make Bubsy's durability rather impressive Boomstick: Well obviously hes no slouch he can destroy cars and wrestled a mammoth alien Wiz: And hes even taken down woolie UFOs and a giant woolie that can shake the ground Boomstick: He's fought and won fought the woolies alone twice stopped Oinker P Ham altering time and also traveled through several fairy tails worlds to save a goose apparently ''' Wiz: But he does have some flaw he can be cocky and hot headed at times and he rarely relies on strategy in battle preferring to just rush through his foes '''Boomstick: And also he cant swim worth shit i mean sure he has a diving suit that can prevent this but it only has a limited amount of air and he cant really hold his breath that long without a steady supply of oxygen Wiz: Though still you dont want to be the one stealing this felines yarn Sash Lilac Wiz: In the a world known as Avalice tragedy struck when an evil alien invader named Brevon tried to manipulate the three kingdoms so he could steal the kingdom stone to power his ship but an another alien battling against him named Torque just so happened to run into a dragon girl and her friend Carol Tea and informed them of the situation Boomstick: And Lilac being the goody twoshoes she was set out to help stop the evil tyrant with alongside her friends Wiz: And of course Lilac and co stopped this evil tyrant who several heros before them failed to defeat Boomstick: Well yeah turns out Lilac and her friend Carol were raised by a gang who taught them how to fight she even entered and won several martial arts tournaments but left the gang after when she couldn't handle there leader Spade murdering someone Wiz: Lilac is a surprisingly versatile combatant she can use her hair to cut through enemies like a blade Boomstick: Lilac can even control the flow of battle with uppercuts dropkicks and her cyclone attack which can hit multiple times and even increase her air time Wiz: She also has the ability to use the dragon boost a powerful dash attack that makes her temporarily invulnerable and allows her to travel through the air Boomstick: And for some reason she cant go straight up or down with it but this girl can literally destroy robots and large rocks with just her hair Wiz: Lilac also has a variety of shields that allow her to adapt to the environment Boomstick: Like the fire shield which can burn her enemies and makes her immune to fire based attacks Wiz: Then theirs the wood shield which protects her from poison Boomstick: The metal shield protects her from spikes and electricity the water shield which gives her the ability to breath underwater and finally the earth shield which protects her from stone based attacks Wiz: Oh yeah Lilac also has an invincibility powerup that gives her immunity to all attacks and even a powerup that increases the power of her dragon boost as well as allow her to repeat the attack once more Boomstick: Lilac is able to take on all sorts of foes like a giant robot dragon to alien robots Wiz: But while she doesn't have many downsides she is quit hotheaded at times her cyclone and dragon boost do take time to recharge and furthermore most of her attacks rely on her hair and stripping her of it renders her somewhat defenseless Boomstick: Okay lets make her fight one of the most hated video game characters 'Intermission' Wiz alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick its time for a death battle! Bubsy vs Lilac Combantants Set.PNG|ZDogg S 'Death Battle' Bubsy was sleeping on his pile of yarn when all of the sudden a giant robot approach it looked threatening so Bubsy took out his ballzooka and prepared to fight but then all of the sudden something had went straight through the robot it was Lilac who had just now dragon boosted through the machine like it was nothing she couldn't stop herself from hitting whats ahead though she ran straight into Bubsy now angered the bobcat got back up "Hey watch were your going" said the bobcat " Stay out of this theirs an army attacking this whole planet will be doomed if i don't do something about i- Lilac was suddenly cut off by Bubsy firing his ballzooka now in a fighting stance Lilac prepared for battle FIGHT Lilac rushed towards Bubsy trying to strike him with her hair but Bubsy dodged and fired his ballzooka Lilac did a dragon boost to get through the projectile and into Bubsy but Bubsy got back up and pulled out something else an atom that he steadily aimed at threw Lilac dodged causing the atom to ht and obliterate a nearby boulder Lilac then tried to make her way to Bubsy but he pulled out another item turning himself invisible Lilac then saw something a red crystal she ran towards it but something hit her it was Bubsy still invisible he hit her so hard it caused an explosion but this attack backfired as it launched the dragon girl towards the crystal which caused Lilac to gain the fire shield she then ran towards Bubsy who's invisibility had worn of only for Bubsy to use yet another powerup the shadow tshirt causing Lilac to pass right through Bubsy who then shot his ballzooka towards Lilac destroying her shield Bubsy's tshirt then wore off Lilac then saw something floating above her a blue ring she then jumped through it Lilac then did her dragon boost once again but Bubsy barley dodged it Lilac then dragon boosted once more this time hitting Bubsy Lilac then began to run towards Bubsy now ready to finish her opponent of she yelled "CYCLONE" and then tried to spin into Bubsy but all of the sudden the bobcat pulled out one last item a smart bomb and before Lilac could hit Bubsy with her cyclone he had shoved the bomb right into her face causing it to explode making a white flash Lilac was dazed and stunned by the explosion she noticed her hair was a bit burnt do to the explosion but other than that she wasn't severely crippled she then noticed that bubsy wasn't in the are anymore she then noticed a black hole just sitting there in the open she then heard something it was the voice of the bobcat "What could possibly go wrong" said the bobcat as he fell from the sky thanks to a teleport from his portable hole he then tried to land on Lilac but since she noticed him ahead of time she managed to dodge Bubsy then suddenly struck the ground he was then stunned by the shock of abruptly smashing against the ground he was regretting his attack plan as he was shaking and barley able to move as he made a feeble attempt to stand he then noticed Lilac rushing toward him preparing to land a beat down on him she began with an uppercut knocking the bobcat a few feet above the ground and then the dragon girl used her cyclone attack landing several hits on Bubsy and knocking him back to the ground she then used a downward kick striking the grounded bobcat in the stomach she then began grind her foot into Bubsy's stomach looking forward to finishing off her furry opponent for good but then she noticed as she looked down at her adversary that he managed to form a small grin as if he knew that he had just fooled his opponent she then heard something the sound of a fuse she then turned around to see a black bomb just big enough to look dangerous but small enough for any fictional character to hide behind their back Bubsy must have dropped it as Lilac was beating the hell out of him and whats more Bubsy suddenly pushed the dragon girl off of him causing her to land next to the bomb revealing his injuries to be nothing more than a few bruises and scratches as his body being feeble and barley able to get up off the ground was just an act to set up his opponent Lilac then got up but Bubsy ran towards her jumping into a glide which he quickly turned into a dropkick hitting Lilac in the chest she then landed face first next to the bomb she could do nothing but stare as the fuse was just barley about to reach the inside offf the explosive then the BOMB!...... didn't go off? did Bubsy's plan fail Lilac suddenly felt relief she then got back up now ready to go at Bubsy once more then all of the sudden the bomb wen't off just like cartoon logic would call for Lilac was sent flying towards her opponent Bubsy then got the moment he was looking forward to he as he jumped towards the dragon girl helplessly flying through the air he set up his final attack by throwing an atom right at Lilacs head and then pulled out two smart bombs one in each hand and as soon as he and the atom reached Lilac at around the same time Bubsy then sandwiched the water dragons head between the two smart bombs at the same time the atom had collided with Lilacs head causing a large explosion that sent both combatants flying in opposite directions as soon as Bubsy landed he managed to get right back up know limping on one of his legs but other than that and the fact that his fur was completely black and covered in soot from the explosion he then noticed as the smoke cleared up his opponent still standing he was about to have a heart attack all of that and Lilac still had some fight in her Bubsy got out his portable hole and then attempted to place it only for Lilac to grab him her hair was mostly burnt and crippled from the explosion rendering it useless and Lilac wasn't holding on to good either as she could just barley hold Bubsy back and keeping him from escaping only managing to do so because of the fact that Bubsy was a bit injured himself and not in good condition to fight but he was still less injured than Lilac and suddenly got one last idea as a light bulb appeard over his head he quickly grabbed it and smashed it over Lilac's head know that the dragon girl was dazed Bubsy threw out his portable hole and as soon as Lilac recovered she was now enraged having had enough with this annoying bobcat she then ran towards him attempting to punch Bubsy only for him to slightly move and extend his foot out tripping Lilac and causing her to fall in the portable hole Bubsy then assured that Lilac would stay in it with an extra push Lilac then noticed that the she has suddenly been transported somewhere all she knew was that she was falling and noticed it was getting hotter as she descended and with one look down she saw an active volcano she could do nothing but scream as she was in to bad of shape to pull off any of her moves in order to escape her fiery doom she then felt the heat get hotter and hotter until she had finally fallen into the molten lava just at the tip of the volcano burning up in the hot molten lava and ending the dragon girls life once and for all K.O! Bubsy manages to limp his way back to his wool pile passing out form exaustion While bits of purple scales manage to stay afloat in the volcano for a few seconds befor sinking 'Results' B'oomstick: no fucking way Lilac lost and to Bubsy of all people' Wiz: well you better believe it this was a surprisingly close call sure Lilac was faster and had the better mobility and while lilac had more training in hand to hand combat Bubsy just had the strenght to match Lilac Wiz':'' '''and I do have to admit that Bubsy both Bubsy and Lilac where just about equall both can destroy mechs and other vehichls with their bare hands and their durability is not far off either like how they can both take large falls and survive fights with giant mechas and creature But their were some differences in their arsenal that tilted this in Bubsy favor as it allowed him to keep his distance with his long ranged attacks and if he ever needed to get up close or is just in a tight situation he could just use an invincibility powerup and not to mention Lilacs impulsiveness and anger issues allowed for Bubsy to play her right into his hands with his toon force and unpredictability 'Boomstick: And not to mention that while Lilacs shields did offer a variety of abilities and immunities none of them really proteced her from Bubsy's attacks due to the fact that most of Bubsy's arsenal doesn't corispond to elemnts like those of the shields and while Bubsy's powerups where temporary they at least made him compleley invincible while they were active and he could easily hurt her with weapons like his smart bomb which would be nearly impossible for Lilac to avoid and they can instantlydisintegrate enemies who can tank normal attacks from Bubsy' Bubsy: well im guessing Lilac was the real pussy here for losing this fight '''Boomstick: Who the fuck let you in here' Wiz: the winner is Bubsy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017